The applications of vibration and heat to tired and injured tissues are known to be therapeutic to the tissues. Various devices have been used to provide vibration, to provide heat or to provide a combination of vibration and heat. Many of the devices require continual manual application of the device. Other devices are configured to provide vibration, heat, or both vibration and heat to specific locations of the body by attachment to the location. Such devices require a person to purchase a different version of the device for each body location requiring therapy.